


往后不止念佛，还要念你

by Cassandra_A_Lin



Category: Food Fantacy, 食之契约
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_A_Lin/pseuds/Cassandra_A_Lin
Summary: 我那么爱你，你却只是把我当替身？？？每次酥油茶看向御侍大人的时候，御侍都觉得他在透过自己看向远方，看向时间深处，看着他的过往，看着他的故人。





	1. 1-你和酥油茶的相遇是冥冥之中早已定下的一幕

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是狗血老土的双向暗恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一天，御侍大人召唤出了一个新飨灵

烟雾渐渐散去，从中缓缓走出一人。还未待彩云看到那人的脸，就先听到那人不卑不亢的一句：“见过御侍大人。”嗓音干干净净，如春风拂面。  
料理御侍彩云期待地看着那朦朦胧胧的身影，好奇这次召唤出来的会是什么飨灵。  
待彩云看清了这个新召唤出来的飨灵的长相，竟有些愣神了。他穿着高原民族的装扮，衣襟和袖口上的皮毛油光水滑、白得发亮，发饰首饰在阳光下璀璨夺目，但这些种种都无法掩盖他本身的气质，他就像是超凡脱俗的谪仙，即使遗落人间也自成一格、只可远观。但是在彩云看来，他给她的感觉却很亲切，就像家人一样亲切，这是一种莫名的感觉。明明是初次见面，却有种命运的邂逅般的宿命感。  
酥油茶看到面前的人也愣了愣，不由得喃喃道：“呃，是你吗……”他这一瞬间看向御侍大人，却像看着遥远的回忆，像透过眼前人看到记忆中人。聪敏的御侍大人又怎会感受不到，多多少少猜到一点，一下子心里就有了个疙瘩。酥油茶也留意到御侍大人的眼神暗了暗，忙道：“抱歉，未曾想过，世上竟有如此相似的两朵花。”毕竟，记忆中的那人，同样也是一个飨灵，怎么可能召唤出同为飨灵的自己。只有人类才能与飨灵达成契约、召唤飨灵。  
彩云的脑子飞速运转了几个瞬间，最后确定，酥油茶确实是觉得自己长得像他认识的某个人。如此想着，便有些闷闷不乐。

“小僧名为酥油茶，在此见过御侍大人。”  
“我叫彩云。总、总之，先跟我回餐厅吧。”彩云转身就往回走  
“餐厅？”酥油茶快步跟上。  
“是的，现在的料理御侍都是边开餐厅边做工会任务的，跟你那时候很不一样吧。”彩云一边走一边说，也不回头看酥油茶。  
“我那时候？”  
“嗯……我猜你在很久之前也是有过别的御侍的吧，然后距离现在肯定也不止三五年。刚结束与御侍的契约的飨灵没那么容易被召唤出来的。”彩云看着前方，“最近这些年这片大陆变了很多。”她顿了顿，“嗯……发生了很多事。”  
酥油茶看着她的背影，默默不语。气氛很是有些尴尬。  
彩云越走越快，酥油茶想说点啥，但又想不到说什么才能显得不那么突兀。  
事实上，他才刚结束与上一任御侍的契约。就在他天南海北地寻找那位故人的时候，就被一股无形的力量召唤到了这里来。就像冥冥之中早有安排。

“我们回来了！”彩云一迈入餐厅的前院就大声朝内喊着，“有人在吗？”  
小笼包从窗户里探出头来：“御侍大人！您来的刚好，茶已经泡好了哦！”  
一听说小笼包泡了茶，彩云就觉得舌头被酸到了，忍不住眯了眯眼，腹诽这个在茶里放醋的家伙。  
小笼包看到彩云身后的酥油茶，热情地挥手招呼道：“你就是御侍大人今天新召唤出来的飨灵吗？我是小笼包哦。来一起喝茶吧，刚泡好的哟！”说着还捧着茶壶茶杯就从窗户跳了出来，将东西放在院子里的小桌上。  
酥油茶微微躬身：“小僧酥油茶。”说着便跟着彩云一起走过去坐下。  
小笼包的眼睛一亮：“噢！你应该很喜欢喝茶吧！酥油茶。”  
“小僧来自西藏高原，那里的人确实会喝茶御寒。”  
“那来试试我们这里的茶吧！可能会跟你们的很不一样哦！”小笼包说着，倒了满满一盅茶，推到酥油茶面前。  
酥油茶双手接过，微微颔首：“多谢。”  
小笼包殷切地看着彩云：“御侍大人！”  
彩云赶紧连连摆手：“不用了不用了。”然后颇有些玩味又带着期待地看着酥油茶，不知道他会不会被惊到。想当年蟹黄小笼包第一次喝到小笼包的茶的时候，可是一口就喷了，然后开始疯狂嘲笑小笼包  
谁知酥油茶端着茶盅喝了一口，竟还细细品味了一下，很平静地评价道：“确实是和高原上的口味不太一样呢。高原上多时严寒，人们会在热茶里加入酥油，一口喝下去，又暖和又提神。”说着又喝了一口，“你们这里的茶，嗯……酸酸的。别有一番风味。”  
彩云被他一本正经的认真样子逗笑了：“我们这里的茶才不是这样的呢，你可别误会了。只有小笼包才这样喝茶。这是因为他在茶里放了醋。”  
酥油茶闻言点点头。心想御侍大人笑起来真好看。  
“御侍大人真是不懂欣赏！”小笼包吐了吐舌头，“我回去餐厅帮忙了。”  
彩云的心情似乎好了些，拉着酥油茶道：“我先带你四处逛逛吧。”  
“好。”

彩云带着酥油茶来到后院，正好遇到一位富有学者气息的飨灵走来。  
酸梅汤从仓库出来，正想找御侍大人说一说餐厅和钓场的事情，正巧这就遇上了。  
彩云为两人介绍：“酥油茶，这是酸梅汤，他算是……嗯……我们这里的……账房先生吧。酸梅汤，这是我今天新召唤出来的飨灵，酥油茶。”  
“小僧见过先生。”  
“大师不必如此客气，日后还请多多指教。”  
彩云环顾四周：“对了，酸梅汤，其他人都去哪了，怎么这么安静？”  
酸梅汤回道：“城西有堕神出没，北京烤鸭、竹筒饭、B-52鸡尾酒等人已经去了；红酒、牛排、双黄莲蓉月饼等人在送外卖；还有一些在餐厅和钓场工作的，还有一些大概出去玩了或者是在自己的房间里没出来。”  
彩云听罢点点头，对酸梅汤说：“我还得去厨师工会看看，你先带酥油茶去他的房间吧。”说着又转向酥油茶，“你平时有什么问题可以找酸梅汤，他一般都会在这里。我很快回来。”  
酥油茶点点头：“御侍大人慢走。”  
两人目送御侍走远后，酸梅汤说：“跟我来吧。”  
两人并肩而走，经过一个小花园，来到各位飨灵住的地方。酥油茶犹豫再三，才状似随意地说：“御侍大人……有很多飨灵呢。”  
酸梅汤笑了笑：“其实住在这里的还不是全部。有一些飨灵虽与御侍大人有契约，但是平时并不在这边。他们或是有自己的生意，或是有不得不完成的使命，或是有放不下的心结，御侍大人都不勉强他们，只在万不得已需要他们的时候会召集他们过来。”酸梅汤看了看酥油茶的脸色，“你若是有什么未了的前尘往事或者想追求的东西，大可以直接跟御侍大人说明，大人会理解的。”  
“不，小僧就在此住下了。”  
“好。”酸梅汤领着酥油茶来到一个房间前面，推开门，“请进。”  
酥油茶打量了一下这个房间，窗明几净，物品的摆放整整齐齐，看得出来是认真收拾过的。  
“御侍大人一开始只是打算按我们这边的风格装修和整理，但是前几日突然说有预感要召唤出来的飨灵是从高原地区来的，于是又换成了高原地区的风格，说希望能让你有家的感觉。”  
酥油茶这才发现房间内的彩绘、壁画，乃至桌上的各种生活用具，都是高原地区常见的风格。想来这里是南方沿海，御侍大人要弄到这些，想必是花了心思、费了一番功夫。  
酸梅汤继续笑眯眯地说道：“我们当时还笑御侍大人这莫名其妙的预感，没想到还真被她猜中了。”


	2. 彼此的关系时近时远，酥油茶也在试图去更了解你

酥油茶不知道的是，其实御侍可以看到他的背景故事，也就是他以前的事。简单来说，就是他跟那个叫董糖的飨灵之间的事。

其实每一个御侍都可以看到自己每一个飨灵的背景故事，只是彩云很少会去窥探自己的飨灵的过去。

如果他们想告诉我，自然就会告诉我；如果他们不想告诉我，但是我知道了，也未必是什么好事。彩云是这样想的。

这是第一次，彩云感到有强烈的欲望想要对自己的飨灵的过往一探究竟。好在意，什么叫“世上竟有如此相似的两朵花”，是想说我长得很像他以前认识的某个人吧，真是让人生气，那时候酥油茶的眼神好像看着我但是却想着别人一样，真是让人生气啊！

彩云一边气鼓鼓地这样想着，一边已经不受控制地开始看起了酥油茶的背景故事。但是现在还只解锁了一章。像是想要破译什么密码一样，彩云将这个第一章翻来覆去看了好几遍，越看越觉得，这不就是酥油茶跟这个董糖的爱情故事的开端嘛！越想越不对味儿，彩云整个人都蔫蔫的，开始胡思乱想。

另一边的酥油茶，在这里安顿下来也有一段时间了。每天什么也不用干，就在房中念佛冥想，闲来外出到处逛逛，看看能不能打听到有关董糖和那个邪教的事情。他也曾提出要帮忙，御侍大人想了想，竟是有些为难：“嗯……🤔战斗有一队的烤鸭、蟹黄、竹子、小鸡、素面他们，外卖有二队三队四队的串串、莲蓉、饺饺、汤圆圆、包饭他们，餐厅有大福、糖葫芦、布丁丁、爆爆、果冻冻他们，钓场有小米饭、小奶酪、吐司、饼饼他们，各种委托有迦南佣兵团，生意有佛跳墙，内务有酸梅汤……”

酥油茶静静地听着御侍大人在报菜名一般地数着自己的飨灵，愈发觉得自己不过是她众多的飨灵中普普通通的一个。之前听酸梅汤说御侍大人的飨灵很多，心里便有些不是滋味。酥油茶从未见过甚至从未听说过有谁能有这样的能力召唤出这么多飨灵并且维系契约。在早些年的时候，酥油茶还是懵懵懂懂对人世不甚了解的一个年轻飨灵，跟着石楠寺的堪布——是他的御侍，也是他的师父——修行，日子很简单，在别人看来甚至有些枯燥。之后董糖失踪，堪布了然地解除了与他的契约，他就离开了石楠寺去寻找她的下落。直到前些日子被彩云召唤出来。

这样入世的环境对酥油茶来说是陌生的。以往虽然也有到外面采购，但是毕竟只是匆匆过客，甚少细细品味人世间的悲欢离合，更别提什么七情六欲。

这些年里，堕神横行、工会势力崛起、学院蠢蠢欲动，没想到的是，御侍大人看起来如此文文弱弱的一个小女孩竟然还如此家大业大，后院里上百号飨灵听候差遣，住的地方还依山傍水，吃穿用度也很是讲究。

想来这样的人，也是想要什么就应有尽有，对人对事，没甚稀罕的。就拿飨灵来说，如今是新得的，才稀罕些，过些时日又召唤出来新的飨灵……酥油茶突然回过神来，被自己的想法吓了一跳。出家人竟有这样的念头，真是六根不净。原以为自己经过多年修行，已经达到一定境界，如此看来，路还很长。

“嗯……反正也没什么事要让你干的，你就念念经什么的吧，嗯……你不是出家人嘛，就修行啊看佛经啊什么的吧，呃我也不太懂，反正你就做自己的事情就好，有什么需要的话可以找我，我会帮你的。”酥油茶听到御侍这么说。

“那就多谢御侍大人。”酥油茶听到自己这么说。“为表谢意，请让小僧为御侍大人下厨，准备今晚的饭菜吧。”这些日子里，通过与其他飨灵的交谈，酥油茶了解到，御侍大人虽然家大业大，对各位飨灵也是无微不至，但是平时自己的起居饮食却都是极为随意，到了饭点饿了就溜到厨房吃一点，平时穿衣打扮也不追求奢侈，因而同那些有钱又势利的上流社会人士也打不成一片。平日里就是到处去打堕神、完成工会任务，闲来没事研究一下各种试剂和神器。不知怎的，酥油茶听着听着，竟不自觉地生出了一股保护欲。

“嗯？好呀！”彩云的眼睛亮晶晶的，“那我去厨房说一声，让他们留个灶给你。”

夜幕降临，院子里点着灯笼，有一种朦胧的美感。外出上工的人也结束了一天的工作，上私塾的黄毛小儿们也笑闹着往家的方向走。路上飘着各家的饭菜香味，像是在催促着疲惫的心早点回家。

“御侍大人，饭做好了。”酥油茶走到院子里，朗声说道。

正在逗狗狗玩的彩云听到声音回过头来，应了一声，随手丢掉手里的树枝，在衣服上擦了擦手就一路小跑过来。小狗狗见状叼起树枝就哼哧哼哧地追着彩云跑了过来。

酥油茶在院子里的桌子上摆满了一桌子菜，正在摆放餐具。

彩云看着一桌子丰盛的菜肴两眼放光：“哇啊——酥油茶你真棒！诶，不过怎么没有肉啊？”

酥油茶笑了笑：“没有肉？呵，信我，全素也很好吃的。”

彩云一时间被他的笑容蛊惑了，脑子一片空白。

事实上，酥油茶没有夸大其词，确实是很好吃。虽然都是素菜，但是看得出花了很多心思，每道菜不论是食材的选择和烹饪还是摆盘都很巧妙，并不会让人觉得都是素菜就感到厌烦。

美食让人心情畅快，吃吃饱喝足的彩云开始有点飘了，搭着酥油茶的肩膀一副哥俩好的样子，拍着胸口就说：“下次我也请你吃一顿，让你感受一下我们沿海的美食！”

酥油茶以为彩云的意思是要自己下厨：“御侍大人也会自己做饭么？”

谁知道彩云大大咧咧道：“我不会，但是我可以带你去下馆子呀！跟着我，包你吃香喝辣的！”

酥油茶淡淡一笑：“小僧乃佛门弟子，饮酒食肉是大忌。”

彩云挠挠头：“啊，也是哦……”然后又道：“没关系！我可以让他们都做成素的！”

酥油茶闻言，垂眸一笑，觉得这样的御侍大人真是可爱。


End file.
